Is There Light In The Darkness
by butterflyarashi
Summary: Michiru gets raped one day. Can Haruka and Michiru's relationship survive?
1. It Should Never Happen To Anyone

A/N This is completely different from what I usually write. I wanted to step outside my comfort zone.

Haruka had some things to do so Michiru was running errands on her own. She didn't mind, she thought it was odd that her girlfriend was being so secretive, but she must have had a reason. It was fine. She didn't mind walking alone. It was better with Haruka, but it couldn't be helped.

She was just about to leave for home when she was grabbed by behind and couldn't breathe.

* * *

Haruka was leaving a jewelry store when she got a phone call. Suddenly her good mood was gone. "Haruka Tenoh?"

"Yes?"

"This is the hospital, we have you as the emergency contact for Michiru Kaioh."

She didn't even hear the rest. She called Setsuna to call everyone else got onto her bike and raced as fast as she could to the hospital.

She cursed to herself when she arrived, there were already people from the papers and magazines trying to snap a picture of the famous violinist. She made a promise to herself that whoever leaked the fact that she was there would pay.

They brought Haruka to a room where Michiru was laying in a bed talking to an officer. Haruka stood back and watched. "Is this your boyfriend?" The officer asked.

She nods. The way that Haruka was dressed there was nothing feminine about her unless you were really paying attention.

"I think we have all the information we need. If we need anything else we will be in touch." The officer left Haruka alone with Michiru.

Haruka slowly walked up to her. "I- I don't understand."

Michiru looked down.

"It's ok, you can look at me."

"I don't know what happened," she finally said. "One moment I was walking and the next-"

"It's ok, she said taking her into her arms."

Then Mamoru walked in. "We are going to have to get you out of here fast. We have an ambulance ready to take you back home. Haruka-"

"It's fine. I can follow on my bike."

"I can drive it back."

"No. I can."

"It's better for her if she drives," Michiru said softly. "She needs to drive."

Mamoru didn't argue, instead, he rode in the ambulance to their house.

It was easy getting Michiru signed out saying because of her fame, she had to go to a private hospital. Haruka was glad that Michiru didn't have to deal with all the photographers for very long. It must have been a slow news day because the crowd had multiplied.

Haruka beat the ambulance and was in the medical area they built for after battles. Setsuna was getting it ready as the ambulance and the other senshi started coming. Ami and Mamoru had Haruka stay outside while they examined her, later Mamoru came out only to say that Ami was doing the more sensitive part of the examination.

"What does that mean?" asked Usagi.

Mamoru didn't answer he just looked at Haruka.

"All the hospital would tell me," she said quietly, "was that she was found with her dress ripped and her panties torn off."

They all looked at Haruka in silence. Then Ami came out. "Haruka," she said quietly. "She is asking for you."

They watched Haruka as she slowly went into the room and shut the door. Once she was in there, she walked up to the bed that Michiru was laying in, like she was afraid she was going to scare her. Michiru was looking down again.

"Hey," Haruka said softly.

Michiru finally looked up at her. Haruka noticed something was different, it was like something was gone in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't-" Michiru started.

Haruka didn't give her a chance to finish. She left. After that, Usagi went into the room. "What happened to Haruka? She just ran out. Shouldn't she be here with you?"

"It's ok," Michiru said flatly. "I know what she is doing, she don't deal with emotions well. She has to go for a drive."

"But, Michiru-," she was interrupted when Mamoru came in.

"You shouldn't have just come in here like that."

"It's ok," said Michiru with a small smile. "It doesn't matter."

Ami walked in and said, "Setsuna has the tests she's going to take them to the lab. I am going to take her to her room now. If she wants visitors, then I will let you in, if not we can stay in the living room until Haruka comes home.

* * *

Haruka went to a bar. Something she doesn't normally do, but this was an unusual circumstance. She cringed when she heard a familiar voice. "Where is your girlfriend? Did you two break up?"

"I am not in the mood, what are you doing back here?"

"So you did break up?" Yaten replied. "We wanted to visit Usagi."

Haruka glared at Yaten when the news caught her attention talking about Michiru and what happened.

"You must have broken up if you aren't with her after that..."

"Shut it. We didn't break up. I wanted to surprise her with something...if I was with her..." She was interrupted when she heard a man snickering and talking to his buddies.

"She was so easy. Just a little bit of chloroform and she was out."

Yaten heard it too and saw the look on Haruka's face. "Calm down, I don't care if you go to jail, but Usagi..."

"Shut up," Haruka said finishing her drink and watching him leave. "You never saw me here, now get off the planet, you don't need to see Usagi." She didn't wait for an answer when she left, got on her bike and followed him. When he finally realized he was being followed, he stopped.

"Who the hell are you."

"Michiru Kaioh, the violinist that you just saw on the news," was all that she said.

"I recognize you from that bar, what are you, her boyfriend?"

"Something like that."

"You should keep a better eye on a hot piece of ass like that."

She could feel her blood boiling. "Let me ask you something, have you ever had your ass kicked by a woman?"

He looked at her confused when she pounced and started beating on him. He didn't even have the chance to retaliate. After she was finished, she left him there, just like he had left her when he was finished. "She is not a hot piece of ass." She said getting on her bike and going back to the house.

She parked the bike noticing the cars still there. When she got there, she saw everyone in the living room, including her daughter. "Michiru-mama is in your room and is waiting for you."

She didn't answer, she just went straight to the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Michiru was in pajamas that she didn't normally wear unless she was sick, but that didn't matter, to Haruka, she was still beautiful as always. She climbed into bed and Michiru started crying.

"Haruka, I-"

"Shhh," Haruka said trying to soothe her, you don't have to worry about him anymore." She didn't say anything else, she just held her and let her cry.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, Michiru, you don't have any reason to be sorry."


	2. The Day After

Chapter 2: The Day After

Michiru fell into a nightmare. It was all the details from the attack except that she was conscious. She could feel him touching her, hurting her. She tried to scream, but nothing would come out. All of a sudden she heard her name. "Michiru! Michiru!" When she opened her eyes she say Haruka above her waking her.

Haruka looked at her and saw how scared she was. "I have never seen you so restless in your sleep. Was it a nightmare?"

"It was, I'm sorry, Haruka"

Haruka takes her in her arms, for the first time not knowing what to do for her love. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Never apologize for anything that anyone else has done to you.."

Michiru nods not saying anything

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, Haruka. If you want to go, just go and leave me here." Michiru said a little more snappy than she intended.

Haruka looked at her and sighed. She picked up her phone and saw a news notification about a man found dead in an ally. That was confirmation enough that sh had killed him. At least the promise that he would never hurt her again could be kept. She went to the kitchen to make some coffee and slammed the cabinets out of frustration. He was dead but Michiru...she...

"Haruka-papa?"

Haruka turned to see her child. "Firefly..."

Is Michiru-mama going to be ok?

Haruka looked at her. The child was a lot wiser than she looked. They never kept her from what was going on in the household, but how could Haruka tell her daughter that one of her mothers... She didn't have to finish the thought because she heard a knock and had Hotaru go answer it. She was trying to decipher the voices. One was Usagi and the other sounded familiar. She brought coffee out for her and the visitors, tea for Hotaru and almost dropped the tray when she saw Seiya in her living room.

"Look, Haruka! The Starlights are back! So far I've only run into Seiya though. I am sure more visitors will cheer Michiru up!"

"I can't deal with Seiya right now, and I definitely don't want her in my house!"

"Yaten told me what happened... I'm sorry."

"Don't talk about Michiru! Don't talk to our princess! Leave my home and this planet now!"

Usagi looked at her and Haruka could tell she was scared. "I'm sorry, kitten, you are welcome here any time."

"What's going on?" Haruka turned around to see Michiru standing behind her with a robe on. She was guessing that she hadn't even gotten dressed. Her voice was still flat and Haruka had noticed that there was something missing in her eyes.

"The princess is here with a starlight." She mumbled that second part. "I am sorry I disturbed you."

"No, it's fine. Hello Usagi." She said without even a smile. Haruka wondered how much of this anyone else was noticing.

"Michiru-mama!"

She did manage a small smile for her daughter. Haruka watched Michiru and couldn't take it anymore. "I am going for a drive and if SOMEONE knows what's good for her she will leave before I get back!" She took her keys and left.

Michiru and Hotaru sat down while the princess and Seiya talked. Seiya then all of a sudden said "That Bitch!"

"Seiya?" asked Usagi startled.

"I'm sorry, Odango. I just don't understand how anyone would leave a loved one after something like that happens.

"Don't talk about her like that, " Michiru said quietly.

Seiya asked to borrow Usagi's phone and excused herself to step out.

"Michiru, don't mind Seiya, she just..."

I don't mind anyone saying what they want about me. Haruka is... She's doing the best she can." Michiru looks at Usagi and sees the sad look in her eyes. "Please, I don't want your pity." Michiru gets up and knocks on Setsuna's door to tell her the princess was there before going back to her room.

Haruka drove to the track and sat in her car for a moment and pulled out the ring she bought the day before. She looked at the aquamarine stone with the sapphires surrounding it. So much promise, so much hope, so much.. It didn't matter now. She should have been there, like she always was. She took the ring out of the box and closes her fist around it. Nothing would be the same. How could it? Michiru couldn't even trust her to come to her aid when if she was in trouble. She wanted to throw it, but instead she put the ring back in the box and put it in her glove compartment. She sighed as she made her way to her race car. She gets in and takes a few test laps.

After a while, she realized that it wasn't going to clear her head like it usually does and she goes back to her corvette. She picks up her phone and saw that Usagi had called and left voice mail. Worried, she listened to it right away.

"Either Odango is not going to say this, or is too "Glass Half Full" To realize this, but your girlfriend needs you. Look, I don't particularly care for you outer senshi, especially you. I do, however, are about Odango. I will do anything for her, even if ti means looking out for your girlfriend's well being. If you want to be an ass-"

She sighed as she hung up. That stupid starlight didn't understand. If she wasn't thinking of doing something stupid like possibly getting engaged, this wouldn't have happened. How could Michiru ever forgive her? She drives lost in thought.

She parked and walked into the house seeing Setsuna in the living room with the two guests and went into her room and saw Michiru asleep in bed. Haruka sighed and looked at the sleeping mermaid, wishing she could stop whatever horrors were going on in her head. She kissed Michirus forehead and went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. She could now hear Hotaru talking in the living room. She opted to stay alone in the kitchen so she wouldn't have screamed at the Starlight for calling her.

She heard them leave and Setsuna walked into the kitchen. "Haruka, I know what you did."


End file.
